User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: A'una
A'una is one of the twin princesses of the Ae'ani, and the most liked. While her sister takes a very aggressive role in everything, A'oma is a pacifist who strives for a more peaceful universe, and under her guidance, many races have become a part of the Ae'ani empire, and significantly improved themselves. Appearance A'una has very long white hair, which she keeps straight and down to her knees, and golden eyes. She often wears a white dress, which is simple in its design, and a golden belt/corset. On her head, she also wears a golden tiara-like headband, with a small red jewel at the center, and with two wing-like features either end, each with a large red jewel at the end. A'una also has a golden, solid necklace with a large red jewel at it's center. Personality A'una, the second born of the Emperor of the Ae'ani, is one who was born at the top of Ae'ani society. Unlike her sister, her Ae'ani pride is well controlled, and she enjoys the little things in life. Among the Ae'ani, she's considered a joyous, caring spirit. A'una is always cheerful, polite, and generally a really pleasant individual to be around. She'll spend time to understand your problems, and help your through them. On her giant, personal, space-craft, Ishtara’una, she travels not only to new worlds (whenever she feels ready to travel), but to worlds within the Ae'ani empire, helping those of her people and otherwise. Her treatment of other races is held in the highest regard. Never in her life has she ordered the destruction of any world or race. In her youth, her empathy (a very rare power among the Ae'ani) allowed her to feel the pain, suffering, and dying emotions of an entire planet of a billion individuals, as their world was destroyed. The pain she felt in her heart "shook the core of her being", as her doctor described it. From this moment on, she vowed she would never do anything like that, and had to spend her youth on Alua'shtara, to stay far enough away from the exterminations. As she grew, unlike her sister, she started to learn about other races, and grew an attachment to life. While her sister was learning on the front lines, she was helping people, and growing a garden. Now old enough to make the choice to eradicate worlds, she has never once even thought about it. Those who know of the Ae'ani treat it as a blessing if A'una comes to their world. The lingering emotions of the races that have been destroyed coat the empire like a thick shell, making it difficult for A'una to travel beyond the inner empire, or her health begins to deteriorate in a way the Ae'ani can't aid. By using Ae'ani law and the wealth of her family to her advantage, she buys or claims ownership of every planet she visits in order to protect it from destruction. She allows it continue as it was, and skips steps in procedure to avoid visiting the world, so it can continue by itself (unless necessary). A'una then, if she feels it's right, comes down to the world, and aids it- helps it to grow in all ways and flourish in peace, and guides it into entering the Ae'ani empire. A'una loves to spend time among the common folk of her people, where she grew up. She has huge support, despite her controversial behavior in regards to other species. Her belief is that the Ae'ani have the obligation to aid those beneath them, instead of removing them from the picture. A belief which sounds perfectly fair and right to us, but the Ae'ani believe her belief might bring down the empire, and tarnish their pride. It's their duty to work toward perfection, not help failures climb to a less imperfect, but still failed state of being. A'una always likes spending time at her garden, growing all types of plants, especially ones gathered from other worlds. She claims she can hear the "voice of that world" though its plants, and is even often caught talking to her plants. Like her sister, A'una was born with a natural gift with psionics, and trained herself to protect as many as possible. A'una always lectures her sisters about the importance of other races and peace, and her aggression toward others. Though her sister seems to never listen, it appears to have mellowed her sister to a degree. Background A'oma is the second born of the Emperor of the Ae'ani empire. She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth at all, but a diamond encrusted platinum one. From the moment she was born, she was pampered by her father and Ae'ani officials, and treated like a divine being. She bought deeply into the greatness of the Ae'ani empire, and the Ae'ani people, when she was young. Unlike her more energetic and rowdy sister, A'una was the quieter type, who spent her days reading in the library, and learning how to dance. She was ten when she watched her first planet get destroyed, much later than her sister. Unknown to her, she possessed a deeply powerful empathic ability, and as the planet was destroyed, she felt the anger, hatred, sadness, pain, and deaths, of over a billion individuals. She went into shock, as her heart and spirit were crushed by the overwhelming torment and torrent of darkness. She was in hospital for days before she woke up. To the Ae'ani, as powerful of a race as they are, their nature denies them empthic power, causing them to be insanely rare. A'una turned out to be an empath, and out on the edge of the empire, the lingering pain and negative emotions from the destroyed races was eating at her, causing her health to deteriorate. Those lingering emotions formed a thick shell of negativity and pain around the empire, one only A'una could feel so well. They rushed her back to Alua'shtara, where she recovered. Her handmaids and father knew that taking her out there again was dangerous, as empathy was not something they could handle. A'una then spent her youth on their home world, the furthest point from the outer empire. Not too long after, A'una attended a public event, one where she would have to mingle with commoners and other civilians. Royal staff noticed A'una started to smile and play, unlike she ever had before. Her father and other staff, allowed A'una to visit those outside the palace whenever she wanted, feeling it was better for her health, and she found friends to play with. Unlike her sister, who spent most of her time learning about warfare, watching the destruction of worlds, and other things, A'una was learning about her own people, her world, and the races of other worlds. She always smiled, and enjoyed helping her people with the simpler things (of course, there was always a royal guard nearby), and the people grew to like her more than ever. She often treated them with shows of her dancing, and the elderly loved it. She seemed to inspire those she met to better themselves, and enjoy life. One day, she ended up with a garden she attained from another by helping them. In fact, she found that by helping others, she got a lot of things, mostly simple things, in return. She found that by gaining their friendship, she gained their loyalty, and they would do as she asked after only asking nicely. This surprisingly obvious fact fundamentally changed her beliefs about what the Ae'ani should be doing. She often tried to get involved in the decision making process about the eradication of races, to understand the decisions and beliefs more closely, although it often got too much for her, feeling that pain, and was taken back home each time, in a weakened state. Effectively bound to her home world, she focused on powering herself up, so that one day she can travel through that part of the empire, and help those out there. As well as enforcing her relations with the public. WIP Powers A'una is one of the most powerful Ae'ani alive, only rivaled by her twin sister. Her mind is incredible, possessing supernatural intelligence, a mind that never forgets, and can't be made to forget, and the ability to focus on a huge number of things at once. Like all Ae'ani, she can psionically speak and interface with the computers and technology of her race. Her physical condition is very impressive, being beyond anything humans can naturally achieve, and a level of regeneration so great, wounds, poisonings, e.t.c.. heals very, very rapidly, to a point she ceased to age. *Enhanced Condition *Multi-Focus *Panmnesia *Semi-Immortality Her psychic powers are also formidable. *Extrasensory Perception *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation A'una also possesses the incredibly rare power among the Ae'ani of empathy. She possesses this at such a level, she can feel the emotions of entire planets. Her power and skill as an empath are inredible. *Empathy/Panempathy *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Empathic Creature Creation 'Onoi'enva' Onoi'enva is A'una's Esa'Ru. It was very difficult to create a weapon for a person who never wants to kill, so they settled on a defensive devise. Onoi'enva, also known as "A'una's Gift", is an incredible powerful defensive devise, and is actually the tiara on her head. It's capable of generating force-and-effect fields of astonishing potency over entire solar systems. It's also been proven to be capable of allowing A'una to distribute any damage, remotely, over any given area, reducing almost any damage to nothing. Among other things such as hardening any surface, and simply protecting A'una from anything and everything- the limits of which haven't been tested or seen. What this weapon has so far been shown to be capable of: *Banishment/Forced Ejection *Teleportation Negation *Damage Distribution *Effect Field Projection *Energy Absorption *Energy Ejection *Force-Field Generation *Imperceptibility *Layered Durability *Layer Reinforcement *Omni-Protection (A'una only, though she claims she can project this effect over an area.) *Territory Creation 'PICT Sheet' Trivia WIP Themes DM-F3SIchxI Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet